Fairy Tail Academy
by jrahmetho
Summary: A spin off or alternate universe of the original series. Follow Leon on his adventure through Fairy Tail Academy! Meeting new friends, creating powerful enemies, and possibly help save the world even. You'll just have to follow along and find out!
1. A New Start!

Fairy Tail Academy

It was a dark, stormy day, a day that would be remembered by the young boy forever. Inside the dojo, a young boy around the age sixteen, sat before the deathbed of his grandfather. Tears streaming down his face, a sudden pause between the sniffles occurred as the grandfather wiped a tear from the boy's eye. "There, there… Death happens, and I'm quite old…" A heavy sigh of exhaustion left the lips of the older man. He turned his head, and stared up at the black ceiling. "Leon… I have one last request that I want you to fulfill." Leon choked up, but finally ceased his crying, and quickly wiped his red eyes from any other tears. Staring up at his grandfather with determination in his eyes, Leon responded, "Of course, grandfather… Anything for you…!" Turning his head back to the young boy, the grandfather held out a small box to the young boy. "Open this first…"

After opening the small box, Leon gazed in amazement at the small ring, and badge. He couldn't believe it, the badge and ring were from the prestige academy that all the kids want to go to when they're old enough to apply. "Grandfather… This…" The old man coughed, bringing his right fist up to cover his mouth. After bringing it back down, blood was shown splattered along it. "That's right, Leon… You'll be attending Fairy Tail Academy starting the Fall Semester… I want you to grow up, and be a strong mage, but also one that protects, and cherishes his friends…" Leon started tearing up again, clenching his teeth from witnessing his own grandfather getting worse, and worse. "Okay grandfather… I don't know if I'm even strong enough, as it is, to get through my freshmen year though…" With a soft, pained chuckle, the grandfather replied to his grandson's worrisome statement. "My boy… You're quite special. If you ever find yourself needing strength to protect a friend, or to just stand up for yourself, look into your heart. The answer will always be… t..h...e...r...e" The grandfather's body went limp, his breathing and heartbeats had stopped, and he was no longer in this world. A loud thunder strike echoed throughout the dojo, Leon sat there, a black shade covering over his eyes. Soon the young boy slid the ring upon his finger, and he stood up from his grandfather's deathbed. "Don't worry, grandfather… I'll fulfill your last request."

{3 Months Later...}

"Ahhh, such a beautiful day to start the fall semester!" The pink haired male stated whilst walking towards the school with a few of his friends. One was named Lucy, a blonde haired female. Another, Gray, a blue haired male, and last but not least, Wendy, a smaller, dark blue haired girl. "Natsu…" Lucy stated as a sweat drop rolled down her forehead. "How can you say that, when it's cloudy outside." Gray jumped in with, "Yeah, it looks like it's gonna rain soon at that." Wendy just gave a nod to all of their comments, not feeling like speaking. "You guys are a drag! It's Fairy Tail Academy! How can you not feel great when coming to this place?!" Natsu grinned widely, and bursted out in an enthusiastic laughter. Gray narrowed his eyes towards Natsu, "I don't get that guy sometimes, but…" He ultimately shrugged, "… He's right. Can't come here without smiling." Gray put on his own smile as the four entered the Academy, heading towards the Entrance Ceremony for the fall semester.

After the Entrance Ceremony went underway, the downpour of rain commenced. Right outside the entrance of the campus, a figure was seen running through the rain; attempting to make it to the school in time. Heavy breath after heavy breath was taken as the figure continued to rush towards the doors, until finally, the figure began falling. Slipping on the wet ground, the figure hit the ground hard; making a loud splash at that. Lifting it's head out of the water, raindrops would hit upon it's face. Suddenly, the raindrops stopped, and the figure couldn't feel itself getting rained on, so lifting it's head up, finding a girl holding an umbrella over it. The girl had pure, white as snow, hair. Purple, with a hint of green, eyes looked down on the figure, a soft tone escaped the woman's lips. "Are you okay?" The figure nodded, and pulled itself up out of the rain water. The girl continued on, "What is your name?" Once the figure came into clear view, it was none other than Leon. With a goofy smile on his face, the male placed his hand upon the back of his head, and rubbed it. "Leon… Thank you for coming to my rescue." The girl tilted her head in confusion, eyeing the male cautiously. "But I didn't…" With a surprised look on his face, Leon cut her off. "Look at the time! I'm late! Sorry, thanks again for your help!" Leon then maneuvered around the girl, and rushed inside the building. Leaving the girl standing there, watching him with the upmost intrigued expression.

"… Awe man…" Leon stepped into the Academy's gym, but the Entrance Ceremony was already completed. Seeing as he missed the whole entire thing, Leon had no idea where else to go. Glancing around, his ears perked up to footsteps coming from the door he just came in through. Turning his head, Leon found himself in front of yet another girl, but this one had raven colored hair. Before he could speak, she had already started, "Hello, you must be Leon. I'm the Student Council's Secretary, Ultear. Please follow me." Without giving him time to even confirm to her his identity, Ultear had turned around facing her back to the new student, and began walking back into the hallway. Following suit, the young male kept up the pace, and took note of the strange way an Academy was built. Considering he lived most of his life in a dojo, this was all foreign to him. Stopping in front of two large doors, Ultear opened them, and entered the chambers of the Academy's Principal.

"Hello!" A voice already catching their attention. It came from a very tiny, old man, standing upon his own desk. "You must be the kid that just transferred into the Academy? Well, let me just say congratulations on passing the transfer test, and welcome to Fairy Tail Academy! Where young men and women strive to become the best mages they can be! Now, most students who graduate here immediately go into work for Fiore's Militia, to aid with our countries well being, but you don't have to be like everyone else. Aim to be what you wish to be, young man! My name is Makarov Dreyar, and I'm the principal of this school. If you have anything to ask of me after today, please do. As for now, you should head on to your class. You shouldn't have missed much since the ceremony had just ended." Leon's eyes were filled with excitement once the Principal had finished. Nodding quickly, Leon followed Ultear out of the principal's office, and towards his homeroom class.

A slow pace of steps down the hallway, Leon glanced up at Ultear, and finally mustered up the courage to even speak to her. "Um… Ms. Ultear…" Coming to a halt, Ultear's eyes daggered behind her shoulders, the glare aimed at Leon. "Do not call me 'Ms'. I am not old. What is it that you want?" Starting the walking back up, Leon followed back behind her; gulping softly. "Well… Can you tell me about the Academy a bit…? Since I'm new and all, I don't know much about any of it…!" Sighing in agitation, the ravenette responded. "I guess I have no choice. This Academy is composed of mages, with mages comes magic. Though, most teens nowadays cannot control or even possibly form magic. That is where this…" Ultear lifted up her right hand, showing the ring upon her finger. "… comes in. It aids us in controlling, and harboring magic. Allowing the flow of magic to come naturally throughout body. That is what this Academy teaches us. How to control our magic, and make us stronger. Added with the daily notions of a normal school, such as regular subjects. Now, I'll tell you right now, you're the weakest freshman in this Academy due to just now joining. Another thing, don't think you can compare yourself to someone of a junior or senior's caliber. With each passing year, you get stronger. More experience comes with stronger, more compelling spells for your style of magic. So even the weakest junior could still stand a chance, and possibly defeat, the strongest freshman. So be weary of who you decide to duel if it comes down to it." Taking a moment to catch her breath, Ultear blinked, and realized something. "Ahh… Duels here can be initiated through this…" The woman can to a halt, and turned around. Pointing at her own Academy Seal. "Take it off, and throw it at the person you wish to duel. If you try to duel without said seal, you'll be severally punished. Now…" Stepping out of the way, she lifted her hand, and pointed at the door to her right. "… this is your homeroom class. Have a good day, Leon Shi." Ultear then knocked three times on the door, and made her way down the hallway. Leaving Leon standing there awkwardly.

Now standing before his own class, Leon gulped nervously, and flashed a soft smile towards his classmates. "Hello, I'm Leon Shi…" Quickly bowing, he continued, "Please take good care of me!" A loud heard coming from the middle left row. Standing with her hands slammed on the desk, a ravenette stood with a hint of gleam in her eyes. "You! Leon!" A sudden demand, Leon turned his attention to the girl. "You're gonna be on our team!" Pointing to herself and a purple haired girl sitting next to her, "You can't refuse either!" Whispers already occurring throughout the classroom, Yuki, a dark blue haired student, sighed in agitation while sitting on the right next to her own friends. "Great… /They're/ claiming the new student already. I wonder if he's stupid enough to accept?" Malcolm, sitting beside her, smirked slightly towards her friend. "Ohhhhh? Are you jealous you didn't ask him first?~" Teasing her friend, Yuki puffed her cheeks out, huffed, and turned her head. "Why would I be jealous of those two?!" Laughing to herself, the scene rolled over to the back of the room. Flynn, the fastest kid in the Academy, and Trinity, a devious freshman with the sharp teeth to back up his demonic smirk, sat in the back of the classroom, making jokes towards the newbie. "What a joke." Flynn laughed, his cocky demeanor radiating, "I give him till the first mock class battles. He'll leave crying back home to his mama." Trinity still smirking, he nodded once. "Yeah… Stupid bastard, he's already targeted by everyone. This mock battle will be fun." Nodding to his friend's statement, Flynn replied. "I can't wait, heh."

"So, Leon…" Mizaki grinned while holding her hand out for Leon. Kallen still sitting, but smiling towards Leon as well.

"You gonna join our team or what?"


	2. Mock Battles!

Fairy Tail Academy

"Woo! The mock battles!" Mizaki screamed at the top of her lungs as her, Kallen, and Leon were found, with the whole academy, down at the Academy's Arena for the mock battles. Kallen rose her fist then the air, and exclaimed "Yeah!" Turning her head to Leon, she flashed the young male a toothy grin. "Later today will be our battle, so don't get too relaxed." Leon, somewhat nervous, nodded quickly a few times, and reverted his attention back to the arena where a few fights were going on.

{FLASHBACK}

"You gonna join our team, or what?" Leon standing there, shocked he would have even been offered to join someone's team right off the bat. This seemed like a chance to him, though. Already gain friends that he could fight to protect. With a determined look, Leon shook his head up and down, and confirmed the invitation. "Yes! I'll most definitely join you."

{END FLASHBACK}

Eyes widen, crowd roaring, the explosion was all too emphatic. "Who are those two?!" Leon shouted out, his excitement getting the better of him. "Well…" Kallen answering the question brought upon her. "The male is Reve Volver, a Gun Requip Mage. The woman, Erza Scarlet. She's more of a Sword Requip Mage! Probably the strongest rivalry in the whole Academy." Nodding to the fact, Leon was listening to Kallen, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the two. They fought so smoothly, yet their rough style of attacks balanced the fight out. A barrage of bullets fired off from one of Reve's signature guns, only countered by Erza's evasiveness. A few bullets being smacked out of the way by the blade of one of Erza's swords. With Erza closing in, Reve requipped his strongest pistol within his arsenal, and waited, until...

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Time limit up! Reve vs Erza ends in a draw!" The blade of Erza's sword was stopped right across Reve's chest, as the barrel of his gun was pressed against Erza's jawline. After the alarm went off, the two took a few steps back away from each other. With the ravenette smirking towards the red haired maiden, Erza nodded with a calm demeanor, her lips parting for a few words. "Good fight, Reve. You've improved. Maybe next time you'll actually win." The smirk never faded from his overall cocky attitude. "Heh, what's there to improve? I ain't even trying." Through the banter, both parties were panting softly, sweat beading down their foreheads. The crowd shouted as the two went back to the locker rooms. Leon's eyes lit up with the urge to fight.  
The scene then rolls back up to the stands, a few yards away from the newly formed team. Flynn and Trinity were glaring deviously towards them, all until finally Flynn spoke up. "Gah! What an idiot. I can't believe he actually accepted their offer." Trinity nodded once, and replied back. "I know. The fool doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.. Am I allowed to kill him? Or will the school punish me for that..?" Flynn wanted to facepalm towards his partner's question, but, he wanted to kill Leon too. Alas, Flynn wasn't the killing type, "No, Trinity. You can't kill him. Brutally injure, yes. Kill, no. I don't want the student council on our ass, and who knows? If we actually killed him, they might call upon the Saint Wizards to deliver punishment.. And I think you know how that would turn out.." Just the name 'Saint Wizards' caused Trinity to jump in his seat, and shut up for a few seconds. Sweating profoundly, he shook his head, and trembled slightly. "Y-You're right.. Okay. We'll just beat him and those stupid ass girls to a pulp." Both tilted their heads in unison, their plan was ready to engage. All that was needed? The actual fight.

.

.

.

Placing a hand over his, now, grumbling stomach, Leon stood from his seat, hesitantly speaking. "I-I gotta go..!" Leon hurried up the stairs, as he did so, Mizaki stood from her seat as well, shouting out; "You better hurry, damn it! The next match is gonna start soon!" Right before disappearing down the corridor, a faint "Alright!" echoed back outside, causing Mizaki to smirk, and sit back down. Two figures, in the back, got up from their seats, and made their way after Leon. Smirks upon both of their faces. Tapping her chin, Kallen rose her left brow. Sniffing the air right after. "I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like I forgot something..." Her eyes shot open, an excited expression on her face relevant. "Oh! I never told Leon where the bathroom was... Eh, he'll find his way."

.

.

.

"Everyone, it's time for the second Juniors' Division Mock Battle!

Bacchus Glow vs Rylo Yutaka!

Put 10:00 on the board, aannnnndddddddd..."

Standing on one side, the junior for class 2-D, Bacchus Glow. A troublemaker, with a horrible addiction to alcohol. With a sadistic grin on his lips, the ravenette trailed his tongue from one side of his lips to the other side; letting out a sigh o relief. "Rylo, eh? My soul is quivering." On the other side stood the other junior from class 2-B. Wearing a magician's suit. With a slight smirk, Rylo tilted his head while eyeing the drunk. "I'll out-stage you today, Bacchus."

"BEGIN!"

.

.

.

Blood spewed from bruised lips, gasping for air, Leon hit the ground hard after the punch to his stomach landed. Wincing as his head was stomped on, the only thing heard was laughter from the culprits. "Alright, you get the picture, right kid?" An intimidating tone emitted from the blonde's lips as he stomped on the newbie's head once more. "Just let us kick your ass in our mock battle, and we might not hurt your team mates, got it?" Trinity glanced over to Flynn. "Hey, you think he's that much of an idiot? I think we should just injure him so bad, that he won't possible be able to fight anyways." Flynn simply shrugged, and kicked Leon in the gut; causing the newbie to crash against the wall. Spitting on him afterwards, Flynn turned back to Trinity. "Nah, he already looks pitiful enough, might as well do it out in the open so everyone can see how weak the transfer student is." Trinity stifled a laugh as the two exited the bathroom, heading back to the arena.

.

.

.

With the fight underway, the arena was in another uproar, conversing about the fight going on. "Who do you think is going to win, Selene?" Green orbs stared down the dark turquoise girl sitting beside her. Shrugging in response, Selene rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Who cares. Ones a drunk, the other is a magician. Both are jokes to the name 'mage'." Realizing she might have been too rude with her statement, she continued on with, "But, uhh.. Who do you think will win, Aira?" Aira tapped her chin while possibly thinking of the choices, then, while jumping up as if she had the answer. "I have no idea!" Giggling after, Selene fell over her seat in a comical manner, pulling her self back up while a sweat drop rolled down the side of her head. "Aira..." Tilting her head in confusion, Aira's attention was turned to the brunette jumping beside the two in the stands, drinking on his soda. "Luke! Don't just jump around the seats! It's unsafe!" Aira's expression brightened as she waved excitedly towards the two. "Luke! Leia! You two finally made it!" Nodding to the blonde's words, Leia giggled softly. "Yeah, Luke here just /had/ to buy a soda." Letting out a nervous chuckle, Luke putting his hands up in defeat. "They're good, I can't help it." Selene flashed a small smirk as the four continued to talk.

.

.

.

"1:26 left on the clock!"

Palm strike thrown after palm strike thrown, Bacchus continued his onslaught of attempting to dismay his opponent any long range attacks. With his drunken swaying, Rylo had his tough bout with attacking Bacchus. His agitated expression shown over his bruised face. But soon, a sly grin formed up his lips. Bacchus came to an immediate stop once a bright magic circle illuminated in front of him, a woman in a bright red dress stepping out of the magic circle. "Oi!" Bacchus exclaimed. "Using a lady to fight your battles ain't wild!" With an amused chuckle escaping his lips, "My my, Bacchus, didn't you hear? She's apart of the show. Meet my lovely assistant!" After the short introduction, the woman dashed towards Bacchus with relative quickness, meeting at him face-to-face, and engaging the drunk in hand-to-hand combat. Eyes widening at such a tactic, Bacchus had his own tough time just keeping up with her, but by this time, it was to late to stop Rylo who had finally gained enough composure. "Tell me Bacchus..." A large magic circle appeared behind the drunk, soon the top of a giant card began lifting out of the circle. "Is this your card? King of Hearts!" Letting out an audible "shit!" Bacchus found himself lit up in flames, and not just any flames, the strongest flames known to 'man'. Letting out a loud scream of pain, Bacchus hit the ground, his armor and body steaming. Standing above him, Rylo grinned, and shrugged. "I guess the more wild man one he-" A grunt of pain, coughing up his own spit as a palm strike connected to the ravenette's gut. "Heh.." Bacchus, on one knee, grinned up at Rylo. "Don't count me out just yet.. I wouldn't be wild then..!" Rylo's legs seemingly trembled from the shock of the punch, it seemed his magic was almost all depleted from the dual attack just a while ago. With sheer anger towards the drunk, Rylo reared his arm back, and slammed his right, white gloved fist into the nose of the drunk; forcing him back into the ground.

"BEEEP! Time's up! Winner: Rylo Yutaka!"

The crowd roaring once more, "Woah, did the magician really just punch Bacchus in the face?!" "Yeah! That was awesome!" "Honestly didn't think the dude had it in him to get his gloves dirty!"

On one side, Bacchus was being taken to the infirmary room on a stretcher. The other, Rylo was headed out of the arena. Waiting for him was a woman with long black hair with green tips. "Evanee.. You watched-..." Upon seeing her expression, she didn't need to say a word. He could see disappointment in her eyes. "Rylo, you left yourself open to many times. How are you supposed to get stronger if you don't apply your training in real battles? Even if it was a mock battle..." Letting out a huff of frustration, heels turned, hair flowing as the woman made her way back towards the stairs to sit in the stands once more. Rylo following suit, head down with every step.

{Intermission}

It was time for the final mock battle of the day held for the freshman classes, due to the lucky draw, or unlucky depending on how you saw fit, the battle was against Mizaki, Kallen, and Leon vs Flynn and Trinity. Though it was uneven, due to Flynn and Trinity showing to be more developed in magic than the other three, the Student Council allowed such actions. In fact, at the top of the arena, in the press box, seated was the Student Council members, watching down on the fights. Sitting in the President's seat, the bluenette that had the most control over all the students, Siegrain. On both of his sides sat two women, Vice President Erza Scarlet, Secretary Ultear Milkovich. "My my, Scarlet, you're quite bandaged from just a simple mock battle. Do tell me why that is so?" Siegrain composed a sly grin, raising a brow to his teased question. Scoffing lowly, Erza rolled her eyes to the bluenette's question. "It is because it is a mock battle that I didn't go all out, which ultimately leads to more openings, that's why." A stifled laugh escaped the young man's lips as Ultear sat contempt. "Siegrain, Erza, what do you think of the next match? That new kid didn't seem like anything special, but she saw something.." Siegrain's demeanor changed to the word 'she'. "Well.. I think it's evident that we watch very carefully, I mean, it's got the attention of the other two Wizard Saints, so we can't let our eyes off this one. Peering his eyes over across the stadium, Siegrain's eyes met red orbs staring back at him. The bluenette's smirk forming once more. "Let's begin, shall we?"

.

.

.

"Gah! Where's Leon?!" Mizaki shouted as her and Kallen waited outside of the arena before their match starts. "Mizaki.. Be patient. Maybe he just got lost?" Mizaki sighed in frustration and agitation. "I knew I should have gone with him." Heels clacking against the floors echoed, only getting louder. The two girls turned to seeing a bruised team mate. A faint grin on Leon's face. "Sorry I'm late.." The two rushed over to Leon, confused out of their minds. "Leon, what happened?!" Leon shook his head, and started walking towards the arena door. "No time to explain, we have a mock battle to win." Though concerned, the two nodded, saying in unison "Yeah!"

"It's time for the final mock battle of the day! Last, but certainly not least we have Team Demonic Flash vs Team Acidic Element!  
10:00 on the clock annnddddd

Begin!"

Flynn and Trinity rushed forward, wide grins on both their faces as the two stared down their opponents. "Alright Kallen." Mizaki said while shifting into a defensive stance. Standing next to her was the purple haired girl, nodding to Mizaki. "I'm ready. You ready, Leon?" Standing behind the two girls was Leon, in no stance at all. He stood there unwilling to fight at this point due to the threats given by Flynn and Trinity earlier that day. "Leon!" Kallen shouted, but at that point it was too late. Trinity on one side, Flynn on the other, both surrounded Leon from the get-go. "Trail Blazing." Zooming past Leon, Flynn let a trail of a blazing fire. With no use in fighting back, Leon jumped forward out of the fire. His shirt already lit up. Patting on his shirt, Trinity was already in front of him; fangs flashing. "Poison Demon's Bullets!" Aiming his finger tips into Leon's gut, poison bullets shot out, sending Leon flying back, and rolling against the ground. The numbness already getting to him. Coughing up blood, Leon laid there, looking up at his team mages getting ready to fight. Never had he felt so useless..

"Damn.. Leon was already beat up before this fight, and they must have known.. Or..." Mizaki looked toward Kallen. Instinctively, Kallen thought the same thing. "They did this to Leon, and then purposely beat him from the beginning. We can't let them get away with this, Mizaki!" With a determined expression, Kallen dashed forward, aiming a right hook towards Trinity's jawline. Only to be caught by the large student's hand. Hovering over her body, he grinned demonically before rearing his own fist back. Pulling her up into the air by her fist, Trinity slammed his own fist into Kallen's gut. Coughing up blood, Kallen's eyes widen from the sudden pain in her stomach. Showing no mercy, Trinity reared his fist back once more, and sent a barrage of punches into Kallen's abdominal area; aiming to easily knock her out. "Tch.. Kallen.." Mizaki had her attention turned towards Kallen, about to head over to help her out, only to be cut off by Flynn. "Not today, sweetheart. Lightning Insignia." Dashing towards Mizkai in a zig-zag, the zig-zag illuminated in a yellow aura. As soon as Flynn made it passed Mizaki, lightning erupted from the zig-zag and engulfed her body in the charge. Leaving her paralyzed on the ground for the time being; her body twitching every so often. Getting tossed over like a ragdoll, Kallen laid motionless next to Mizaki, blood trickling from her lips. "M-Mizaki... How.. How are we this weak...? We're always the laughing stalk of the school.." Finally just able to speak, Mizaki grinned faintly. "Heh.. That's why we keep trying.. To get stronger.. Baka.. Though, we shouldn't have gotten Leon mixed up in this... Sorry, Leon.." Kallen could only say the same. "Sorry, Leon..."

"I chose to be with you two..." Eyes widen, not only from the four down below, but the whole crowd was in awe that the transfer student could even stand after receiving such a beating. "And I don't plan on letting you two down... Acid Drive." A green mist erupted around Leon, all attributes boosted from such an elite move. "What the hell?! He's a Dragon Slayer? And on top of that, he already has the Drive technique?! How the hell is this possible?!" Trinity and Flynn took a few steps back from Leon. "Stand up you two, we aren't done yet." Dashing forward, Leon wasn't giving Flynn or Trinity time to react, or attack his two team mates on the ground. Engaging his opponents in close range combat, each strike delivered caused a small shockwave of power. "Air Slice!" While glaring down Flynn, and Trinity, Leon jumped into the air, allowing an energy slice of air crash into the two of his opponents. Sending them flying back. Landing back on his feet, Leon nodded to Mizaki. Mizaki returned the nod with her own grin. Leon turned back to Kallen, and nodded to her. "Let's finish this." Kallen nodded back to Leon. "Yosh!" Both Leon and Kallen now sprinting towards Trinity and Flynn, who were both stumbling back up to their feet. Leon's right fist engulfed itself in acid magic, while Kallen's fist engulfed itself with poison magic. "Alright let's do this!"

"Acid Dragon's"

"Poison Dragon's"

Both fists connected to their opponents' chins. Releasing a roaring uppercut to both Flynn and Trinity.

"Steel Fist!"

"Iron Fist!"

Hitting the ground, it was an evident K. O.

"The winning team of the last mock battle: TEAM ACIDIC ELEMENT!"

The two girls brightened with excitement and ran over for a group hug with Leon. All Leon could do was laugh as they did so. Up in the stands, some of their classmates applauded the three for their first actual victory. Malcolm nudged Yuki's shoulder with a slight grin. "Oi, how about that Yuki? Leon's pretty strong eh?~" Yuki puffed her cheeks out, and crossed her arms. Avoiding eye contact. "He's alright. He's still got a lot of ways to go though."

.

.

.

Up in the press box, Siegrain was also seen applauding the victors. "So, he already knows the Drive technique, which is something only /excelled/ freshmen, or sophomores know, huh? He is quite interesting indeed, and... I know you've taken a notice too.. Haven't you, Dante." Peering across the stadium to the figure once more, it was revealed to be Dante, Trinity's older brother. His blazing red eyes glared down at his unconscious brother; possible hate evident. "Tch.. Trash." Turning his body around, he disappeared from clear sight. Siegrain, glanced back down to Leon and his team, smirking quite sadistically. "So Leon.. What will you do now?

Now that you've defeated the strongest student's brother?"


End file.
